1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise pedal that is capable of varying exercise motions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional exercise pedal comprises a rectangular body 10 including anti-slip patterns formed on a top surface thereof, and two inserting slots arranged on two sides of a bottom surface thereof to be placed on the ground. Thus, the top surface of the exercise pedal serves to be stepped by a user. The body 10 includes two adjustable feet 20 disposed in the inserting slots of the body 10 to be placed on the ground so as to adjust a height of the exercise pedal. However, such a conventional exercise pedal is only used to be stepped upward and downward by the user, like walking on stairs, and has a single function.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.